modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Lingjiao
Wang Lingjiao (王灵娇, Wáng Língjiāo) was the mistress of Wen Chao. Appearance Wang Lingjiao was described as glamorous in appearance, with a slim stature, long brows, large eyes, and lips of fiery red. Her only blemish was a black mole above her upper lip. Novel, Chapter 51 Personality Despite only achieving her status by sleeping with the married Wen Chao, Wang Lingjiao was arrogant and seemed to enjoy commanding others, as she frequently insisted that servants needed to know their place. Novel, Chapter 51 Novel, Chapter 57 She had a habit of making up words due to her own poor education, and she was also petty enough to request Wei Wuxian's hand cut off as revenge for his role in the scuffle in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 57 She carefully guarded her status as Wen Chao's favorite, taking actions to eliminate any perceived competition. Novel, Chapter 52 Wang Lingjiao also somewhat romantic and idealistic, as she originally believed that she could capture the promiscuous Wen Chao's heart forever. In the final days of her life, however, she faced the reality that he did not love her and made plans to leave him behind. Novel, Chapter 61 In a scene added to the Audio Drama, Wang Lingjiao was portrayed as the crafty mastermind behind the massacre of Lotus Pier. Audio Drama: Season 2, Episode 12 History Origins Wang Lingjiao originally arrived in Nightless City as a servant of Wen Chao's wife. Her beauty presumably attracted the lecherous Wen Chao's attention, and they began an affair. As a result of heir relationship, her family was allowed to form their own sect, the Yingchuan Wang Sect. Novel, Chapter 51 Tortoise of Slaughter Wang Lingjiao accompanied Wen Chao as he led the Qishan Wen Sect's training of other sects' disciples. Noting that her lover had begun to harass the beautiful Mianmian, she suggested that Mianmian be strung up and bled as bait for the Tortoise of Slaughter to eliminate her competition. Novel, Chapter 52 After a fight broke out when Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan defended Mianmian, Wang Lingjiao managed to find the other woman, ordering two Qishan Wen servants to hold her down while a third servant was ordered to brand her face. Mianmian was saved at the last moment by Wei Wuxian, who took the brand to his chest instead. Wang Lingjiao, Wen Chao, and the other Wen cultivators then escaped and trapped the rest of the trainees in the cave with the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 53 Massacre of Lotus Pier Once Wen Ruohan had ordered Supervisory Offices set up in all the cities of the cultivation world, Wang Lingjiao targeted Lotus Pier due to her continued grudge against Wei Wuxian. She immediately arrested the sixth shidi of Lotus Pier, claiming that the kite he shot down represented the Qishan Wen Sect due to a red circle that barely resembled their sun motif. Novel, Chapter 57 Wang Lingjiao then informed Yu Ziyuan that Wei Wuxian should be punished for his actions in the cave, prompting Yu Ziyuan to whip Wei Wuxian with Zidian to pacify the Qishan Wen Sect. However, Wang Lingjiao was unsatisfied with a whipping and requested that Yu Ziyuan permanently maim Wei Wuxian by cutting off his hand. When Yu Ziyuan initially seemed to comply, Wang Lingjiao delightedly informed Yu Ziyuan that she looked forward to working with her once the Supervisory Office was established. Novel, Chapter 57 Yu Ziyuan responded with a resounding slap to Wang Lingjiao's face. With the help of her servants Jinzhu and Yinzhu, Yu Ziyuan declared her intent to kill Wang Lingjiao, who then screamed for help. Novel, Chapter 57 Wen Zhuliu came to her aid, as Wen Chao had commanded him to protect his mistress. As he fought Yu Ziyuan, Wang Lingjiao escaped and sent off a signal that summoned the massacre of Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 58 After Yu Ziyuan's death, Wang Lingjiao mocked her as too aggressive for her husband Jiang Fengmian. When Wen Zhuliu reprimanded her, she unsuccessfully attempted to convince Wen Chao to punish his bodyguard. Novel, Chapter 59 Wang Lingjiao was present when Wen Chao captured Wei Wuxian and threw him into the Burial Mounds for a torturous death. Novel, Chapter 60 Death Unlike her lover, she viewed Wei Wuxian's threat to return as a vicious ghost as more than talk. When it became clear that the Qishan Wen Sect's situation in the Sunshot Campaign was weaker than they'd assumed, and that Wen Chao was growing tired of her, she made plans to escape with the jewelry he had given her. Novel, Chapter 61 Unfortunately, Wei Wuxian attacked with Demonic Cultivation before she could escape. Novel, Chapter 61 Wang Lingjiao went mad, attacking Wen Chao and biting off his penis, Novel, Chapter 62 before killing herself by stuffing a stool leg down her own throat. Novel, Chapter 61 Relationships Wen Chao Wang Lingjiao's affair with Wen Chao lasted six months, about as long as his typical relationships. Novel, Chapter 61 He initially adored her coquettish behavior ,Novel, Chapter 52 Novel, Chapter 59 but he eventually tired of her and kept her around solely for sex. Novel, Chapter 61 Wang Lingjiao had initially hoped to capture his heart forever, but in the end, she acknowledged that she would be no different from any previous mistress and made her own plans to escape. Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Zhuliu Wen Zhuliu considered Wang Lingjiao petty and cruel. He only defending her from Yu Ziyuan because he wished to please Wen Ruohan by obeying his son Wen Chao. Novel, Chapter 58 For her part, Wang Lingjiao seemed to sense his dislike, as she unsuccessfully tried to convince Wen Chao to punish Wn Zhuliu for reprimanding her disrespect of Yu Ziyuan's body. Novel, Chapter 59 Wei Wuxian Wang Lingjiao resented Wei Wuxian's interference in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter, where he not only took her lover Wen Chao hostage, but also interrupted her attempt to brand Mianmian. As a result, she journeyed to Lotus Pier to rudest him whipped and his and removed to permanently remind him of his place as a servant. Novel, Chapter 57 Due to her role in the massacre of Lotus Pier, she was one of the three people Wei Wuxian initially targeted with Demonic Cultivation. Novel, Chapter 61 Abilities Wang Lingjiao's spiritual power was weak enough that she was incapable of using high-level swords. As a result, her principle weapon was a spiritual branding iron common to all the Qishan Wen Sect's servants. Novel, Chapter 52 Trivia * While the audio drama depicts her dying the same way she did in the novel, both the animation and the web series portray her death differently due to censorship: ** In the Animation, Wang Lingjiao died at the hands of the fierce corpses of the Wen soldiers originally assigned to guard the Supervisory Office she was hiding in. Wei Wuxian then turned her into a fierce corpse and used her to attack Wen Chao before tearing her apart with resentful energy. Animation, Episode 14 ** In the Web Series, Wang Lingjiao was compelled to scar her face before hanging herself. Web Series, Episode 20 References Category:Characters Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased